girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silly1!/Mistakes 2
Hey Guys! Chapter 2! I didn't put in as much time into this chapter, but I did put a lot if effort. So, let's do this! ---- Mistakes 2 Riley always had seen a certain beauty about her living room. Even when empty, it seemed alive - almost as if the room had a life of its own. But today, the room seemed dead - but only to her. Other people residing in the house might call it festive, like it was - hundreds of lights and other decorations on display in the living room to put everyone in the Christmas spirit. She sat at the dining table, probably the best place to look over at everyone. Auggie was on her uncle Josh's shoulder, her mother and grandparents were on a discussion about who knows what, and Cory and Shawn were being, well, Cory and Shawn. She heard footsteps come up to her. Riley sighed. "How was smothering my uncle?" Riley asked. She felt a body weight sit on the bench next to her. "He has a girlfriend." Maya scoffed, digging her hands in her pockets, and resting her back on the table. Riley turned to face her, folding her hands together. "You didn't know that?" Riley asked, a hint of sarcasm detected in her voice. Maya whirled her eyebrow at Riley's response. Sarcasm was not Riley. Rude was not Riley. "What up with you?" Maya asked, also turning to face Riley. She was awfully close - and Maya is always suspicious when she gets up close. "N-nothing." Riley lied, her face turning tomato red. She felt her cheeks go warm and she turned away, knowing that Maya knew she got flustered for only three reasons - when she was blushing, when she was embarrassed, or when she was lying. And she was not embarrassed or wasn't being complimented. "You're lying Riles." Maya said, touching Riley's shoulder. Maya didn't know why Riley was having awkward mood swings - but she wanted to. "I'm just stressed. Figuring out stuff for the holidays you know." Riley said, a lot more truthful this time. It wasn't entirely a lie - but what the holidays spat out at her made her sad, and mad. "Riley, your thirteen. The holidays shouldn't stress you out. You should still believe in Santa and still wanna take a peek at the Christmas presents while your family is asleep." Maya said, trying to be a little bit sympathetic. "And your an exception?" Riley asked, knowing Maya would probably not have an answer to this. At least not a good answer. "I grew up different. Santa didn't even bother to get me coal for Christmas." Maya said. Riley fell silent. She knew that Maya didn't have an easy home life. "Maybe Santa didn't get you coal for Christmas." Riley said, standing up. "But you seemed to get about the best from everyone else." Riley walked away, and try to make an exit out if the house. She swung open her front door, and there stood Lucas. "Riles, let me explain." Lucas said, stepping closer to her and grabbing her hand. Riley felt warmed by his touch, but she pulled away from him. "It's too late to explain Lucas." Riley said, and ran away, not caring if he followed her or not. She ran to Central Park. It wasn't her original destination, but when she tripped and fell in front of the entrance she figured fate was trying to tell her something. She walked into a bench, and sat down. She placed her head in her hands, and tried as hard as she could not to cry. "Riley?" A soft, recognizable voice spoke to her. She lifted up her head to see her lifelong friend, Farkle, and his girlfriend of 6 months, Smackle. "What's going on Riley?" He asked, sitting next to her. Smackle sat on the other side of her, placing her hand on Riley's arm. "I'm just enjoying the outdoors." Riley said, unconvincing. She whooshed she was a good liar like Maya. "I don't think that's true, or entirely true anyway." Smackle said, unexpectedly. Riley turned over to her. "You obviously are down about something. It's perfectly normal, we all get sad sometimes. But you can't just run away from the problem and expect it to be fixed when you get back. I say you fix whatever this problem is." Smackle said. She have Riley a warm smile, and she and Farkle got up and continued to trudge through the snow. Riley got up, a sudden spark of determination filling her. She ran to her house, where her family was ignoring her. Lucas stayed, and was talking to Maya and Josh, who were too close to Maya's liking. She stood up on the table. "Hey!" She shouted. Her family all turned around to look at her. No one said of did anything, just looked at her. "I'm Riley Matthews, and I exist too!" Category:Blog posts